


Los adultos y sus pensamientos extraños

by Mishellcamargo



Series: Familia Nara-Uchiha [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishellcamargo/pseuds/Mishellcamargo
Summary: Shikadai no entiende a los adultos.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Familia Nara-Uchiha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Los adultos y sus pensamientos extraños

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, siempre quise hacer esto, espero les guste♥️

**Los adultos y sus pensamientos extraños**

  


Shikadai soltó un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente contra el colchón de su cama, su cabeza golpeó una de las almohadas y cerro los ojos, buscando entender que había salido mal, ¿en qué rayos habían fallado?, No lo sabía, solo sabía que ahora estaba castigado por culpa de aquella molesta y pequeña Uchiha, y que ahora su padre y ese problemático Uchiha estaban cenando en algún bonito restaurante de la aldea.

Tampoco es como si le importara de a mucho que su padre y el Uchiha más grande salieran a una problemática cena un sábado por la noche, entonces ¿si era tan problemático por que su padre habia ido a esa cena?. Ciertamente no lo entendía, si el hubiera estado en el lugar de su padre nunca habría ido a esa cena. Era problemático y aburrido.

Y ahora estaba castigado por evitar que su papá se encontrará con el papá de su compañera de la academia. Sarda era demasiado problemática para ser su amiga, aunque Boruto también era problemático y era su amigo, entonces...

No, las niñas eran problemáticas por naturaleza y más molestas que los niños.

Su estómago gruñó y Shikadai suspiro fastiadado, encontrando molestó levantarse y bajar a la cocina por algo que comer, cerro los ojos, lo mejor era dormir y dejar de pensar, su papá solo había salido una vez con el Señor Uchiha y solo habían ido a comer, tal vez a hablar de negocios o sobre el trabajo, no era cita, las citas solo se daban entre los hombres y las mujeres, ¿entonces por que Sarada había insistido tanto en que debían evitar que sus papás salieran esa noche?.

Su estómago volvió a gruñir.

Decidió bajar a buscar comida, estaba encontrando muy difícil dormir, tal vez sí calmaba su estómago podría dormir al fin y dejar de pensar en esas cosas tan problemáticas. Salió de su habitación y con pasos lentos y silenciosos empezo a bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Se detuvo casi al final de las escaleras al escuchar la puerta ser abierta y luego la voz de su padre, y después de la su madre, aunque no pudo escuhar lo que su mamá y su papá habían dicho, si pudo escuchar la risa de su mamá, supuso que su papá había dicho algo gracioso, luego su mamá grito un _< Adiós> _entre risas y la casa volvió a quedar en silencio un par de minutos hasta que la voz de su papá volvió a escucharse.

Shikadai entre cerro los ojos, la voz de su papá se escuchaba mucho más baja de lo que usualmente era. Termino de bajar las escaleras y se acero hasta la entrada manteniéndose oculto en la pared, lo que vio lo dejo profundamente confundió, su papá y el papá de Sarada estaban en la entrada, la puerta seguía abierta y el aire nocturno movía los cabellos de ambos adultos. Bueno, su papá ya había llegado de la cena.

Y bueno, ver a los dos adultos no hubiera sido extraño si su papá no estuviera besando el dorso de la mano del Uchiha de la forma en que lo hacía. El había visto muchas veces al papá de Inojin hacer a eso con su tía Ino.

¿Porque su papá hacía eso? Y ¿Porque las mejillas de Uchiha-san estaban rojas?, ¿Porque los ojos de su papá brillaban como los de Metal y su padre Lee?.

—Ya basta Nara.

—Que cruel eres Uchiha y yo que esperaba un <gracias la pasé muy bien>.

—¿Desde cuándo acá tan cursi?

—Sasuke.

Shikadai pudo reconocer el tono de voz de su padre, siempre lo usaba en él cuando quería realmente su atención porque iba a decir algo importante o porque lo iba a regañar, aunque segundo ocurría muy poco, ¿su papá iba a regañar al Uchiha o iba a decir algo importante?. Seguramente era lo segundo, los adultos no se regañaban entre si, hablaban de cosas aburridas.

—Me divertí.

Shikadai parpadeo confundido, ¿eso era lo que su papá iba a decir?, Realmente no era la gran cosa, ¿cómo podía una cena entre dos hombres ser divertida?.

—Yo también lo hice —Shikadai vio como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del Uchiha, y casi se cae de para atrás, el nunca había visto al Uchiha sonreír —. Más te vale volver a invitarme Nara.

Shikadai pudo reconocer el tono de amenaza en la voz del Uchiha y miró a su padre, pero su postura seguía tan relajada como siempre y había también una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, ¿su papá era tan fuerte como para hacerle frente al Uchiha que no tenía que ponerse en guardia?.

—Eres extremadamente problemático Uchiha, realmente no entiendo por qué accedí a salir contigo.  


Shikadai tampoco lo entendía. Bueno, Shikadai no estaba entendiendo nada en ese momento.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, fuiste tú quien me invitó a salir, así que fuí yo quién accedió a salir contigo, no al revés Nara —¿Su papá había invitado al Uchiha a una cena aún sabiendo que era problemático? —Y en segundo lugar, yo no soy problemático.

—Oh, ahí te equivocas Uchiha, realmente eres problemático.

—No lo soy.

—Lo eres. ¿Estás sonrojado Uchiha?.

—Solo procura que la próxima vez tu hijo no intenté arruinarlo Nara.

—Lo mismo con Sarada. Hay que aceptar que fue problematicamente divertido.

—Nos vemos después.

—Sasuke...

—¿Que?.

—¿No piensas despedirte como es debido?

Tanto Shikadai como Sasuke vieron confundidos al Nara mayor. ¿A qué demonios se refería su papá con que el Uchiha se despidiera como era debido?.

Su respuesta llegó más rápido de lo esperado cuando su papá agarro al Uchiha de su muñeca y tiro de él hacía adelante, el Uchiha golpeó el cuerpo de su padre y sus ojos brillaron rojo. El Sharingan activado. Shikadai se asusto y salió de su escondite, no quería que el Uchiha matará a su papá. Ninguno de los dos adultos lo miró, el Sharingan y el Rinnegan brillaban en los ojos del Uchiha y su chakra se había elevado tanto que hasta Shikadai podía sentirlo, abrió la boca para decir algo, decirle a su papá que se alejara del Uchiha, evitar que el hombre un poco más bajo matará a su papá.

Pero...

Su papá beso en los labios al Uchiha.

Shikadai abrió los ojos tanto como le fue posible por la sopresa y se quedó paralizado en su lugar, viendo como su papá, un hombre, besaba al Uchiha otro hombre, en los labios, el había visto varias veces a los papás de sus amigos hacer eso, y recordaba vagamente a su papá y a su mamá haciendo eso cuando estaban juntos.

Ninguno de los dos lo noto, el Sharingan de Sasuke se apagó casi al instante y se relajo en los brazos del Nara mayor, dejándose besar pero sin corresponder, el beso no duró mucho, para cuando se separaron, Sasuke tenía una enorme sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y Shikamaru tenía una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios. Shikadai vio como el Uchiha se separó de su papá y salió del apartamento sin siquiera mirarlo, más concentrado en huir como si la muerte lo persiguiera que por la presencia del Nara menor. Shikamaru soltó una risa baja y caminó hasta la puerta para cerrarla con seguro aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que desapareció al girarse y ver a su hijo de siete años paralizado, con los ojos abiertos y brillando de confusión.

—¿Shikadai?

—¿Pa ... Papá?

Shikamaru suspiro y miro a su hijo —Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Sí, definitivamente tenían que hablar. Shikadai tenía muchas dudas y muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro.

Los adultos tenían pensamientos extraños.

Shikadai no entendía a los adultos.  
  
  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
